The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for sensing characteristics of pixels in electronic display devices to compensate for variance in luminance or color properties of pixels in the electronic display device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As electronic displays are employed in a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, televisions, tablet computing devices, and the like, manufacturers of the electronic displays continuously seek ways to improve the consistency of colors depicted on the electronic display devices. For example, given various ambient conditions in which each display device operates, pixels within a display device might emit a different color values or gray levels due to the different ambient conditions. It is desirable, however, for the pixels in various ambient environments to depict the intended color or gray level with respect to the provided pixel data to preserve the integrity and quality of the image depicted via the electronic display.